Core B will have three functions. First, Core B will provide the production of the animal models used in Project 2 (renal wrapping induced hypertension in dogs) and Project 3 (rapid ventricular pacing model of progressive heart failure). Second, Core B will provide high quality echocardiographic assessment of ventricular structure and function in humans and in experimental models of human disease in each of the four Projects (mouse and dog). Finally Core B will provide standardized invasive hemodynamic assessment of ventricular structure and function including simultaneous analysis of pressure and volume in transgenic mice and in canine models of systolic heart failure and hypertensive heart disease.